My annoying Genie
by aeyteenicole
Summary: natsume falls inlove with his genie, but in the end how will he tell her how he feels if the rule says the master isn't suppose to fall inlove with his genie or she will vanish eternally...time runs fast, she will be gone after 3 wishes... what will he do
1. The Reward

**_Author's notes:_ this is my third fiction, hope you'll like it... i just wanted to try a little aladdin that's why i created this... reveiw pls... flames and comments are accepted**

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own gakuen alice efven if i want to but i just can't.

CHAPTER 1: THE GIFT

Natsume Hyuuga, the son of a wealthy Billionaire was walking along a side walk; he looks tired, his right hand is in his pocket while his lift arm is at his shoulder hanging his school bag. The jacket of his uniform is open and the first three buttoned of his polo are unbuttoned.

While he was walking he was cursing…

"Darn it!. When will they leave me alone" he said

_Flash back_

_It was already dismissal and as usual, his body guards are waiting for him outside the building._

_Natsume on the other hand dislikes it having some stupid body guards. He said that he doesn't need them he can protect himself by his alice……_

"_Natsume they're coming" Ruka said_

"_where is that girl with the teleportation alice?" he asked _

"_there's no time to look for her they are coming close" Ruka said who was on alert "let's go now"_

"_right…let's go" he said_

_so him and Ruka jumped at the tree that was just near the window, they hurriedly leap from tree to tree…_

_when they thought that they have lost them, they stopped at the middle of the forest to rest. They were panting…_

"_Ruka let's just…"_

"_Natsume run" ruka shouted as he was caught off guard._

_Knowing that they won't hurt him, Natsume run towards the gate and jumped across it, leaving the his guards behind. After crossing the gate Natsume run towards an alley and ended at a sidewalk_

_End of flash back_

"those idiots can really give me a hard time" he said to himself

he was walking quietly when he saw an old woman crossing the street, there was nothing weird about it not until a very fast car is moving towards her.

The car beeped several times as it was increasing it's speed… Natsume on the other hand saw this, he looked around and saw everyone was just staring at the old woman….

"geez all this people are idiots why are they just starring" he said as he run as fast as he could to the old woman

"hey! Watch out!" he said then pulled the lady towards the side walk just on time

"are you alright Ma'am" he said as he was panting

"thank you very much dear" said the old lady who was wearing a gypsy dress

"it's nothing" Natsume said and stood up and dusts his uniform and gave the old woman a helping hand

after helping the woman stand up, Natsume turned his back from her, butr when he was about to start walking

"wait…take this" the old woman said and handed him a very nice pink bottle

"what's this…" but before he could ask the old lady was gone, out of sight.

Natsume put the bottle inside his bag.

Night came, natsume went to their mansion and almost all of the people there are worried about him, he didn't mind them, he went straight to his bathroom and took a bath, after taking a bath and got dressed he stared at his bag, he took out the pink bottle and stared for it for while…

"what the heck am I thinking keeping this stupid thing" he said to himself

he then noticed something inside the bottle, there was a smoke inside it, out of curiosity he opened the bottle…

Pink smoke came out from the bottle along with….

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Master" a girls voice said

**_Author's notes:_ did you enjoy this one? please send reveiw so i can upload very soon... flames and comments are recommended**


	2. The Genie

**_Author's notes:_ Sorry for the late update… I was really busy 'coz I have a tight schedule at school… sorry again… here's the next chapter hope you'll like it… pls. send reviews any type will do..**

**DISCLAIMER:** I WILL NEVER OWN GAKUEN ALICE

CHAPTER 2: A GENIE

Out from the smoke a girl came out…. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a pink Arabian costume….. (A/U Just like the one Mikan Wore in the festival) her hair was light brown, half of her face and hair was covered by a pink see-through cloth…… she has a red stone on her fore head….. her posture was like Buddha's (A/U I mean she is Indian sitting while her hands are clapped together), she was floating in the air…..

"I am the Genie of the bottle, and I shall grant you 3 wishes that your heart desires" said the girl in a very friendly tone

then she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a very heart warming hazel eyes…. She was staring down at Him

Natsume's eyes opened wide, he was shocked by the figure in front of him….

He stared at her….

Finally after a few seconds of being struck he already came to his senses

"what are you talking about" he said half scolding at her not a question but a statement

The genie then smiled at him and said

"I am the genie of the bottle, Mikan, and I shall be your slave and you shall be my master. After waiting 10,000 years I was finally freed by you, because of that it's my duty to grant you 3 wishes, and after that I shall be gaining my freedom and be gone" then rests the hands on her lap

"I'm not interested" he said in a very cold tone

"what do you mean?" she said almost irritated

"I don't need this stupid wishes crap… I can have anything that I would've wanted, old hag" he said eying at her and giving her a smirk

"who you calling an old hag!" Mikan said as a vein appears on her head

"Idiot.. isn't it obvious… it's just you and me in here and you are the one who lived a thousand years" he said teasing her

"why you little brat.. for your information, we genie's don't have any age moron" she said as she closes her fists

"whatever, you know you should respect me I'm your master" he said giving her a smirk

"I thought you weren't interested" she said

"I can change my mind" he said "what are the rules"

"hmp…" she said and puts her tongue out "since your interested… there will only be two rules….. 1. you can't ask for more than three wishes 2.you can never fall IN LOVE with your genie or she will vanish eternally.. got it"

"in that case there's no problem… I won't even fall for an old hag like you" he said giving her a smirk

"why you…" she said but she stops and as she calms herself "now what will be your first wish" she said

**_Author's notes:_ hope you enjoyed reading it… sorry again for keeping you waiting for this… please tell me who bad or good the story is… please send reviews so I can upload fast… flames and compliments are accepted**


	3. The First wish

_**Author's notes: here is the third chapter hope you'll like it…. Sorry if the second chapter is short and sorry also for the late update 'coz I'm having trouble catching up with my grades due to my absence please bear with me…. Anyways her is the next chapter hope you'll like it…. Please don't forget to send your reviews for this story**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own gakuen alice or any of it's characters… Just this fiction

CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST WISH

"I'll think about it tomorrow" natsume said as he yawns and walks towards his bed

"hey…. Don't sleep yet… give first your wish!" Mikan protested

"**tojikomeru! Oban (shut up! Bitchy old hag)… your starting to annoy me" Natsume said in a very cold tone as he lays down in his bed**

**"what did you just said" Mikan said as a vein pops out from her head and she closes her fist tightly while she was Indian sitting in the air**

**"Oban (bitchy old hag)….." was only natsume's reply as he sat up with a smirk on his face**

**"Oban…Oban… hehe.." she repeatedly said in a devilish tone as one of her eyebrows rises as a sign of irritation**

**"Oban…" natsume repeated teasing her in a monotone**

**"why you little brat…" as mikan's eyes turn devilish "I'll toast you alive!" she shouted in a very gigantic voice as she points her finger to natsume getting ready to toast him**

**A spark can be seen at her fingers then a lightning was released to from her fingers flying straight to Natsume…… But before it reaches him…..**

**"I wish baba (hag) will be shot by a lightning" Natsume said in a calm voice**

**Mikan snapped her finger to grant his first wish**

5…..

4……

3……

2…..

1…..

"Waaaaahhhh" Mikan shouted as lightning hits her, she falls flat on the carpet and coughs as a grey smoke went out of her mouth

"itai, itai, now I know what's the feeling of being toasted" Mikan said as she sat up and dust her clothes

"that will shut you baba(hag)" Natsume said in a very cold tone

"hey why did you do that for?" Mikan said in an irritated tone "you could've killed me…. but then again I can't be killed 'coz I'm just a spirit" she said putting her finger on her left cheek

"you told me to give you my first wish baka" Natsume said with a smirk on his face

"you should-" Mikan said

"I should what baba… I going to sleep and don't you dare to disturb or annoy me…" as he gave her a death glare "..or I'll set you on fire" he said and produces a fire ball on his palm

This made her shiver and sweat drop

"y-yes master" Mikan replied and bowed her head and slowly disappeared in the air

"finally some peace and quiet" natsume said "what a stupid genie" he though and smiled to himself in a silly manner

"_I guess it's going to be fun having an idiotic to play with……" Natsume thought_

_**In side the bottle**_

Mikan was lying in her Arabian bed full of pillows with different colors

"just my luck… a very nice master" she said ironically and sighs

"why am I suppose to be his genie?" she said as she see flashes of the past occurrence

She can see the flash back of the day natsume saved the old lady which is wearing a gypsy costume…..

"but come to think of it he is nice in some way…. He is the only one who saved the lady from being hit even though everything is already planned" she said to her self

"he might be _lonely_ in some way" she tought as she yawns and falls a sleep

Morning came, Mikan was very excited to see the sun for the first time after 10,000 yers of being locked up inside the bottle….

She then went out of her bottle and opened the curtains and windows forgetting that her master is sleeping…..

"Kawaii…" she shouted in full amazement

as she saw birds flying, beautiful flowers in full bloom, the sun is very bright

"it's much better than the last time I saw it" she exclaimed

the fresh wind of spring passes through her face

"**souryou (cool and refreshing)" she exclaimed again and smiled cheerfully**

**Mean while someone behind her, who is sleeping a few min ago is being pissed by the noise that she created that cause him to wake up early**

**"Oi, baba your too noisy you know.." he said in a very cold statement and in a very annoyed tone**

**An arrow shot mikan's back (not literally)…. She felt a dark aura behind her….Mikan slowly felt sweat running down her spines…. She then slowly turns her head facing the person behind her who is her master…. Before she can see a very beautiful scenery outside the window but when the min. she turn her head facing the room she saw hell…. A LIVING HELL…**

**"a-a-ashikarazu(I'm sorry)…….. master" she said in a very low tone as she shivers seeing the view infront of her**

_**Author's notes: So did you like this story? Please leave your review for this chapter hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter…. And sorry again for uploading late…. Review please…. Flames and comments are allowed**_


	4. Annoying Morning

**Author's notes: here is my fourth chapter… I hope you'll like and please review after reading… I forgot to say that in all of my fic. including this Mikan and her friends are fifteen…**

**Ages:**

**Mikan-15**

**Natsume-15**

**Ruka-15**

**Hotaru-15**

CHAPTER 4: MY MASTER'S COUSIN AND BESTFRIEND

In hell fire is every where, place or a state of pain and suffering. You can hear different scream, shriek, yell, cry, yelp, shout, screech, squeal, squawk. Darkness is occupying the whole place.it is a place of torments, a place of weeping and gnashing of teeth, a place where men are tormented with fire and brimstone, a place where fire is not quenched, it is ultimately a lake of fire. In this place, there is a ruler, and he is known by the name of Natsume. Who cast fire out of his hands, very happy to see someone in pain……

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted as she was chased was chased by a fire ball….

She is now a helpless genie, being chased by three fire balls, she run circles inside her master's room, avoiding the fire behind her…

"make it stop" she yelp

"hn….. that's your punishment for waking me up early" said Natsume who is pissed and gave her an evil smile….

"gomenasai, I promise I wont do it ever again, I swear" she said as she was still running

"too bad I'm already having fun watching you…. SUFFER" he replied emphasizing the word suffer

"your evil" she said in almost crying tone

"no need to tell me that" he replied with a much more evil grin

"stop it now" she yelled

"hmm…. Say please… you need to learn to be polite" he said

"P-p-please" she said in a low tone

"I can't hear you" he said

"P-p-please" she said and still running

"alright" was only his reply

But still fire chased after the genie, she ran all over the room until she was running towards the door, fire is behind then suddenly it disappeared, Mikan looked back and saw that the fire was already gone, but still she is running towards the door…..

(slow motion)

5….. she is running with a happy face

4….. foot steps of someone running outside towards the door

3…… the door is infront of her

2……. She is nearing

1………… now she is close

"THHHUUGGGG" a sound was heard, she was hitted by the slammed door. She fell flat on the carpet

"Natsume, ohayo" a blonde boy with crystal blue eyes said. As he slam the door open.

"idiot" Natsume whispered and nod towards his cousin " what's up it's still too early"

"Ummm… I think I hit someone" he said all confused

"yeah you just did" he said

"huh?" was the boy's reply because he didn't hear him

"must be your imagination" he said coldly at stood out of his bed

"really…. I guess so" he said still all puzzled

he then closes the door as he was inside his cousin's room. He then face him and was about to walk towards him when suddlenly he stepd on something…. Rather someone

"huh?" he said and was curious on what he stepped on as he looked downwards he was shock to what he just stepped at "what the-" he said

He saw Mikan lying there unconscious, her eyes are swirling. He just stepped at her hair.

"typical" natsume grunted

"hey are you all right" said the boy as he bent down and hold the girl on her shoulder and shake her.

"uhhh, I feel dizzy" she said now gaining consciousness

"hey are you all right" he said with concern in his eyes

Mikan then came back to normal as she hear some one

"oh," she said and looked at the boy infront of her

"are you all right?" he asked again

"yeah, hi I'm Mikan" she said and gave him a very cheerful smile and leaned apart from his face

"I'm Ruka" he said as he blush a little, a sign of being uncomfortable

"Nice to meet you ruka" she said as she moves backward

"same here, ummm can I ask you why are you here? And why are you wearing that costume?" he said as he stood up

"unfortunately, I'm his genie" she replied and gave out a sigh

"Natsume" was only his reply and looked at his cousin

"It's not my fault, even genie's are attracted to me" he said in a cold teasing one

"yea- hey I'm not attracted to you" she yelled

but he just gave her a smirk.

"oi baba…" he said

"don't call me that" she said

"shut up…. It's too early… your creating too much noise" he said

and again they started to fight all over again. But they stopped and in the end the genie is defeated. Natsume then left his house and went to his school

**_Author's notes:_ thanks for reading this chapter…. And thanks for those who reviewed… please send your review so I can make adjustments and so I will be persuaded to upload each chapter fast… send your review please… flames and comments are accepted.**


	5. start of something forbidden

_**Author's notes: I'm really sorry for saying that I'm going to delete this fic. But I really felt bad when no one reviewed for the last chapter that I have posted I hope you understand…. I'm really sorry for all the trouble and thanks for the reviews saying that I should continue… This is the fourth chapter hope you'll like it…. And don't forget to review… thanks….**_

CHAPTER 4: Start of something forbidden….

It was a very refreshing spring afternoon. The sky was painted blue as some white clouds gracefully float in the air. The breeze of the wind is refreshing as it gently touches the skin of a raven haired boy who is peacefully sleeping and quietly resting on the grass under the shade of a certain Sakura tree with a magazine covering his face. All was quiet and peaceful not until…..

"hey master, what are you doing?" a very annoying voice of a girl said as she popped out of no where.

He then took off the magazine covering his face, revealing a very striking face but with an annoyed look, his crimson eyes met with a pair of amber orbs…

"Can't you see I'm resting" he replied to her un a very cold tone "oh geez, I forgot you're too old to notice or your just that stupid" he sarcastically said as he was pissed being disturbed during his rest as he lift his upper body and rest his back on the trunk of the tree.

Mikan's eyebrows twitched in irritation as she folded her arms…

"I'm sorry for my stupidity master" she said sarcastically as she floats around him

It's been a month since Mikan entered Natsume's life, and as the day pass by they have created a very normal routine of arguing and teasing each other… not noticing that something particular is growing slowly inside of them… something that is very forbidden

"You should be." He said firmly "What are you doing here" he stated coldly "You are supposed to be home…" he said as he paused for a while…

"Is he thinking of my safety?" Mikan thought as she innocently gaze upon her master's face who is looking straight at her and in his eyes no trace of emotion can be seen

"people might get scared of your weird outfit plus your EXTREME UGLY FACE" he continued with a smirk on his face

"What the hell was I thinking?" she thought as she mentally slaps herself.

"hmp… look who's talking… don't think that you ARE the handsome" she said as she pouts

The boy then just smirked at her ….

"Anyway" she continued "I was just wondering why you are cutting classes. Aren't you suppose to be in class?" she asked him

"It's none of your business baba" he coldly replied to her "the teacher is boring and an absolute moron" he said in a very bored tone

"Don't say that!" she protested as she was siding with the teachers

"You should be great-." She said but was cut off when Natsume suddenly covered her mouth

Their closeness made her blush a little….

"Shhh…." He said "Somebody's coming" he whispered to her ears

She then listened carefully, she heard footsteps and a giggle of a girl….

"Hurry up and change to our uniform" he ordered her as he whispered to her ears, he doesn't want anyone to know that he has a genie because it will just create another fuss

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how it looks" she whispered back to him as she was clueless about how the uniform looks like

"Idiot" Natsume said to her coldly as he explained to her the details of their uniform "Got it baba" he whispered with an insult

"Yeah I get it, I'm not an idiot" Mikan said then she snapped her fingers as pink smoke was released around her

"Better do it quick" Natsume said without even looking at her for his attention was focused at their incoming guest….

"Natsume my love" a very annoying voice said coming from a perm haired girl with emerald eyes as she run towards Natsume and cling her arms around his neck…

"Natsume I missed you" The girl said as she was sitting on Natsume's lap with her arms around his neck

Suddenly she noticed that Natsume and her wasn't the only people around, she then glared at her with irritation in her eyes… she raised an eyebrow at her the…

"who the hell are you and what are you doing with MY Nastume?" The girl said in a very cold tone as she saw a very beautiful girl with long brunet hair that reaches her waist, her hair was worn down…

"Who the hell is the beautiful girl" Sumire whispered to herself not knowing that Natsume heard it…

In his curiosity, he gaze on the girl who is standing not far from him… his crimson eyes laid sigh on a very gorgeous girl with gentle amber eyes… His eyes was then covered by his bangs to mask his stun to his genie's beauty…

"Ummmm….. You're girlfriend" she said trying to avoid her question

"Yeah, I'm her girlfriend and who are you?" she replied not letting go of her question

"I'm his g-." she said but was cut off

"take your filthy hands off me Sumire" Natsume said coldly "it's none of your business who this person might be" he said as shove off her arms around her neck.

He then stood up and dusted his pants and gave Sumire a very sordid look.

"Natsume-kun" Sumire said as tears began to burst out of her eyes, she then covered her face with her hands and began to cry softy… as she was hurt by the cold word Natsume thrown at her directly

"You should not have said that" Mikan said as she run towards Sumire and tapped her on her back sympathetically "You shouldn't waste your time on a jerk like him" she said as she looked at Natsume trying to comfort her

Natsume just stood there watching her with his eyes but still he hid his eyes from her to hide his reaction towards her stunning look. He didn't gave her a reply…

"This is your entire fault!" Sumire suddenly said blaming Mikan… she was about to slap her on her face…

Rapidly Natsume caught her hand which stopped her from slapping her face. He tighten his grip at her hand… tears began to burst out of her eyes… not just because of physical pain but emotionally too…

"Stop it…" Mikan yelled at him as she pulled his grip from her arms "You shouldn't hurt any female!"

Natsume didn't give her a reply instead he grabbed her wrist and drag her away from that place….

"Let's go" he said coldly

"hey! Where are we going?" she questioned as she was trying to walk fast just to keep up with Natsume and hope that she wouldn't trip off….

"I'm hungry" was all that he said

"If that's the case, stop drag-" she said but suddenly

She stepped on something that made her lose her balance. She then closed her eyes waiting for the surface of the rocky ground to hit her… To her surprise she didn't felt anything rough or painful… but what she felt was something warm…

She slowly opened her eyes… she was surprised to see that Natsume was holding her on her waist… he caught her before she touched the ground…

She then lift her head and stared at the person in front of her… her heart began to pound rapidly… a faint tint of red appeared on her cheeks… she stared at his face… she didn't saw his eyes for it was masked by his bangs…

"So-sorry master" she said as she quickly stood up properly

**_Author's notes: thanks for reading this chapter and hope that you'll like please do tell me if it's lame… I know that the third chapter was lame… it's just that I really need to put Ruka on the story for some reason… and even though no one will review on this chapter… I guess I will continue… Thanks for reading again….. and it's not that I'm making the story fast to end it soon… it's just because for the sake of the upcoming chapters…_**

_**Special thanks to….**_

…candy007

…jwinkee

…GhiMiNaRuHo

…stebie

…Kirai asher

…EzMouse

…Miha-chan

…dbzgtfan2004

…danavalkyrie

…nikkuru

_**Hope I didn't miss anyone… thanks for your reviews guys… hope I spelled your name correctly**_


	6. Illuminating the past

**_Author's notes: _As I promised… I'll be updating all of my stories, so please wait… I hope you are not going to be disappointed on this chapter… Please tell me if the story is getting confusing , tell me if it is getting lame or something… please send your review, it really helps… Thanks… Enjoy reading…**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Illuminating the past…**_

"So-sorry master" she said as she quickly stood up properly

"When did this all started?" the young brunet girl thought as she stared at the person standing in front of her… "Yeah, everything started a month ago…" she thought as she reminisce the past events that led to where and what she is feeling right now…

_Flash back……_

"_Why does he always have to be grumpy" a girl with amber eyes complained as she closed her eyes. "It wasn't as if I did something wrong, I just opened the window and I think there is nothing wrong about that" she thought again as she nonchalantly flew in the air in circles._

_Her eyes then examine the whole room, where her master left her, a few hours ago. She then caught a glimpse of a picture frame on top of the table of the raven haired boy. Without even thinking she flew towards the object and took it, she stared at the photo with gleaming eyes, she fell flat on the floor as she gape at the photo._

_It was a bronze frame with designs of vines etched on it's edge. Inside was a photo of a raven haired boy who is smiling and seems to be kind as an old woman sat beside him with her hand on his head. He was about six at that photo; it was too surprising to see such a grumpy person to be smiling cheerfully._

"_is this really my master" she said in a surprised high pitched tone. She stared at the photo of the boy in every angle and it was confirmed, it was her cantankerous master, which still by now haven't told her his name._

_Being curious to who or what the real personality of her master is she indulged to her curiosity. She was too naïve, too carefree. Not even thinking twice she opened the drawer of the antique table which rots in the corner of the room. She found some photo albums, which in her opinion are aged; it was visible by its looks. _

"_How kawaii!" she exclaimed as her eyes glittered with awe, she saw a photo of a baby boy, with raven black hair. She flipped each page of the album nonchalantly, as each page reveals a picture of a young raven haired boy. Each of them was like picture of a tree growing up, but one thing caught her attention. _

_In every picture was a beautiful lady standing beside him, she has a raven hair and blue eyes that are deep as the ocean. She was wearing their traditional Kimono and looks elegant._

"_This must have be master's mother" she said as she lipped another page, suddenly a piece of enveloped fell…_

_Quickly she picked up the enveloped, it was already yellowish, though being old, it has a fragrant sent of amber. She then opened the enveloped, without any hesitation she read the first words…_

_**Dear Natsume,**_

"_Who is Natsume?" She questioned herself as she placed her finger to her cheeks, she then looked at the room where she is in as a fresh wind of spring entered it, she then continued reading.._

_**Mother has to go some place far away, a place where she can rest, I'm sorry if I'm can't spend any time with you even I want, I hope you'll understand. I'll be going somewhere nice, it is a peaceful place but mother can't take you there. I'm feeling guilty for leaving you in such a young age, but then I'll be wat-.**_

_But before she could finish what she was reading a fireball flew straight at her. She then felt cold sweat running down her spine, her body lost it's mobility to move as if someone is holding her down. Slowly she lift her head, with trembling eyes, she saw a furious raven haired boy looking down to her…_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's notes: _I hope you liked this flash back, I'm really sorry if I needed to cut this story here, I hope you'll be looking forward on reading the next one. You might be thinking now why inserted the past in this chapter…**

**It is because, In my opinion, it's much better for this story to have a flash back, rather than putting these past events right after they met, it just takes the enjoyment, that is for my opinion… please tell me if you are confused by the way I am writing this story….**

**And for the next chapter, I'll be trying to make it long… please send your reviews…**

**Lovelotsz,,**

**aeyteenicole**


	7. still in the past: a bad move

**_Author's notes: _**I'm really sorry if I'm not updating my stories but that doesn't mean that I'll stop doing them… but since its already vacation I have more time to slack off… please leave a review thans enjoy ready and my apologies

**Chapter 7: Still in the past: a bad move**

"_Who gave you the slightest idea that you can touch my stuffs" he said almost shouting at her, in a tone that is very cold. He gave her a very intimidating glare as he quickly took the letter which is half burned and threw it inside his drawer._

_She opened her mouth to utter some words, but fortunately for her, no words escaped her mouth, she was too scared to even ask an apology. But no matter what happens she must apologize for the rudeness that she did…_

"_I…I'm sorry!" she said as she was trembling with fear_

_His crimson eyes were raging like fire, it was seen she stepped in the line…_

_He didn't reply to her apology instead he turned his back from her then sat on the settee near the window…_

"_Why does he have to be my master… hmp…he is grumpy and rude and most of all he is evil" she murmured as she stared at him…_

_it was already late noon then, as the sun was ready to dip its body in the ocean, the sky that was painted in red to orange was clearly seen from the window…gently, the orange rays of the sun, touched the face of her master, she stared at him, she saw that there was sadness in his eyes, but still she can't help but to be dreamy…_

"_If I were to have a wish" she said suddenly out of the blue as her eyes got dreamy _

_Her loud voice caught his attention, with the corner of his eyes, he glanced at her, it was as if she had forgotten what she just did…_

"_What's that idiot up to now" Natsume thought_

_She didn't recognize that he was all eyes on her…_

"_If I were to have a wish" she continued "I would've wish to have a master that is handsome, kind hearted, someone that smiles and laughs… not like someone I just knew" she said as pouted and crossed her arms "he'll be my knight in shinning armor" she said as the pitch of her voice is getting higher by the moment…_

"_I'll grant every wish he desires and then we'll fall in love with each other…kyaaaa" she said as she squealed in enthusiasm as she animatedly fall down in a slow motion_

_but before she could hit the carpet gently, she heard someone burst out in laughter…it was followed by a loud thud, as she hit her head hardly on the floor…_

"_Itai…" she complained_

"_Keep on imagining…no body would fall in love with an ugly hag like you" Natsume said as he smirked upon her_

"_Shut up… Master of name I have no idea…you are too insensitive to even know what is love.." she said as her eyes gleamed followed by a pout and narrowing of her eyes…_

"_to my dense slave genie of name I don't want to know…You should remember that even if you did find a handsome gay prince like that and he did fall for you…poof you'll be turned into a pile of dust…" he said to her still teasing her_

"_how rude… you should at least respect a young girl like me…" she said in a dreamy tone as she began to float in circles_

"_Young? You must be joking..." he said to her_

_With, her eyebrows jerked slightly as she was irritated to this person she was talking to…_

"_How many times should I tell you, we genies don't get old…We never age!" she said in full annoyance…_

"_Whatever…just keep on dreaming…don't worry I will not interfere with your stupid dreams…its free to have them…" he said to her_

"_I'm so lucky to have you as my master whoever you are" she said sarcastically "lucky me.. haha lucky me.." and then folded her arms…_

"_In any case you are stuck with me…and until I made those three wishes, that is if I do, you are MY slave" he said emphasizing that she still belongs to him_

"_You are pure evil" she said to him_

_It was like magic, one moment they were fighting, the next thing they are all teasing each other…_

"_Oh by the way…you are still not forgiven… better think of another way on apologizing he said to her as he stood up from the settee and wait to his bathroom…_

"_I want a new master!" she shouted in no one in particular "I want to have a genie I demand"_

_As Natsume heard this complains from her, he only smiled…_

"_What an idiot" she said_

**_Author's notes: _**there you go here is the latest chapter… hoped you liked it… please don't forget to leave a review… tahnks and I'm really sorry for not updating…


	8. Mirror, Mirror a puff of pink

_**Author's notes: **_I'm really sorry if I'm not updating my stories but that doesn't mean that I'll stop doing them… but since its already vacation I have more time to slack off… please leave a review thanks enjoy ready and my apologies

**Chapter 7: Still in the past: Mirror, Mirror a puff of pink… the idiot…**

The sky was in the midst of darkness as the silver moon sails across this river of stars where tin layers of clouds pass by…

"Ahh… I'm too bored and so not sleepy" said this auburn haired girl as she was lying in the air…

She floated in the air back and fort…

"I'm so bored…" she complained as she swiftly fly towards her masters bad… sitting upside down she stared at his face… "Ehhh… My master… he doesn't look creepy and grumpy when he is sleeping, he looks like a…" she said out loud…

"I look what?" Natsume said all of a sudden in a very cold voice

"Prince…" she replied, it took her a few moments before she realized

He then smirked at her…

"Now you're falling for me, tsk… how typical…is careful you might suddenly turn into dust..." Natsume replied to her as he placed his finger on her chin

"The nerve… who would fall for someone who is creepy, grumpy, annoying and ugly like you!" she replied back as she pulled her tongue out "hmp…"

"Oi, baba" Natsume said as he turned his back from her

"I'm not facing you, I'm not a hag… hmp..." she replied

"Whatever… urusei… I'm trying to sleep here" he coldly said to her…

She then rolled her eyes…

"So not a prince" she murmured beneath her breathe as she flew across the room…

She glanced left and right, trying to find some entertainment, until her eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny and round scattered on the floor…

Out of deep and pure curiosity she flew towards the object that sparkled…

"What's this?" she asked no one in particular as she took this medium sized round object…

as she looked closer to the object, horror strike her, as she saw a pair of red eyes staring back at her… she gape at what she saw all of a sudden it smiled at her….

"Ahhh…" she screamed as she dropped the object

Her loud scream woke up the raven haired boy whom just fallen asleep…

"Now what..." the boy said as he quickly stood up from his bed…?

To his surprise, he found his genie, shivering in terror; she was pale as cold sweats are running on her veins…

Quickly he opened the lights and approached her…

"Hey what's up with you" he asked her coldly as he shook her back to herself…

"A g-gho-ghost" she stammered in reply as she pointed towards the object that fell from her hand…

Natsume slowly went towards the said ominous object, as he neared it, he stopped all of a sudden as he was able to see what it really was, and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he bent down and picked up the object then walked towards the petrified genie.

"Hey, is this the scary thing you saw" he said to her as he placed the object in front of her…

"Y-yes… she's … she replied to him

"Is she scary? Is she ugly?" Natsume interrogated her as a smirk was hiding behind his lips

"She's a monster… she's awful" she replied back

But with just a snap she recovered back when…Natsume, all of a sudden let a small giggle out as he stood and picked up the object and walked back to his bed…

"What's so funny?" she annoyingly asked to him as she crossed her arms…

"You are..." he replied back to her

"What the heck is wrong with you!" she replied back as she floated in the air once again…

"I thought genies were smart…" was just his simple reply

"We are smart… unlike you… you are just a mere human" she replied back as she childishly pulled her tongue out

"Yeah… yeah… whatever… at least I'm not the one being scared with my own reflection… right baba" Natsume replied to her with an teasing smirk "I told you, you are ugly… you said it yourself"

Her eyebrow repeatedly jerked as a vein popped out of her head as she clenched her fist tightly…

"What did you say!" she fired back in full irritation…

"Don't get mad at me, you are the one who said you are a monster and you look so awful" he replied to her still having that emotionless voice

"Hmp… Why…" she yelled at him

But all of a sudden he threw a round object towards her, quickly she catches it, with a puzzling look she stared at him…

"just to let you know… that thing is what scared you… a mirror, and what you saw was your reflection… baba" he said to her and then tucked himself on his bed

"Mirror? Mirror?... what's a mirror?" she asked him

"How old are you baba… you should've known by now what is a mirror…" he replied to her

"Sorry for not knowing… try being sealed inside the bottle for thousands of years…" she sarcastically replied to him…

"Whatever… just shut up… and I'm sleeping… don't dare to make a single noise… not one" he said to her along with a piercing glare from him…

Having no choice but to be quiet rather than be burned alive, she decided to go inside her bottle and suite her self…

"That moron… only if I can have a better master… Hmp… being tricked by him is so embarrassing" she said to herself as she was playing with the mirror…

"Ah... so kawaii…" she said to herself as she stared at her reflection

* * *

Time passed by quickly as the sky changed its phase…

The golden sun began to appear across the blue sky as the sounds of crickets were replaced by the chirping of the birds…

"Where are you going?" asked this auburn haired girl as she floats around her master who is wearing his school uniform…

"None of your business" he replied coldly to her as she finished dressing

"Sheesh… it's too early to be grumpy… why not try saying… "Good morning my genie" that would nice you know" she replied to him

"Hn… dream on… not gonna happen" he said to her as he took his bag and swing it across his shoulder

"How rude" she murmured as she watched him leaving his room

All of a sudden he stopped at the door…

"Hey… baba, try not messing things here, and don't dare touching my stuffs" she commanded coldly to her

"Yah… yah…" she replied

"And before I forget… stay away from mirrors, you might scare yourself again" he teased her then shuts the door

"Hmp… I just got scared because it was so dark" she said to no one in particular…

a few minutes have passed already after her master left, these few minutes seemed like years for her as she as left nothing to do, only a mere mirror to play with…

"I'm bored… this room should have a redecoration… its too plain in here…" she thought as she stared at the huge room where she was floating

All of a sudden an idea popped out from her head…

"Ahhh... I know… a woman's touch will make this place beautiful…"she said as she pointed her finger on one corner of the room...

With a zap, flowers appeared…

"This would be fun" she thought…

**Meanwhile**

Natsume on the other hand was about to ride inside his car when, he remembered he left something inside his room…

"Shoot… I left my jersey" he said as she quickly ran towards his room

* * *

Her work was so fast; the plain black carpet was then changed into a pink carpet with clouds and hearts printed on it. In every corner of the room, there were stuffed toys…

"This is fun" Mikan said as she decorates the room...

She then pointed her finger towards his bed, with a snap, pink smokes appeared, and the plain black and white covered bed, and then turned into a pink and fluffy bed filled by stuffed toys…

"Now the curtains" she said

She snapped again her fingers, the plain white curtains, became lavender with flowers printed on it…

She almost changed everything, but she wasn't satisfied…

"Something is still not right here" she thought as she placed her finger on her cheek "Ah… I know the wall, they needed to be redecorated and everything will be finished… here it goes" she said

she pointed her finger near the direction where she placed the mirror, she was aiming for the walls… it was as if she was having a target shoot practice… a spark was seen on the tip of her finger… when all of a sudden she heard the door open… she tilted her head to see who it was… her eyes shot wide open to the person she saw, unconsciously she moved her finger a little changing the course of her fire as it was now pointed towards the mirror…

with a zap, her power hit the mirror… the mirror reflected it and boom it hit the person who was standing on the door… smokes of pink filled the air… she felt something terrible is about to happen as she gulped… after a few moments the smoke cleared up…

"What the hell are you doing baba" was the angry cold voice of her master…

She then turned around to completely face him; cold beads of sweat began to run down her spines as she saw her master covered b magical pink dust…

"Ahe… ahehehe" was all she could reply to him… "Back so soon master" she said

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_Hi guys… so did you enjoyed this chapter? Please do tell me if its lame or something else… please do leave a review…. hope to see you on the next chapter… until next time… and again sorry for the late update 


	9. You look pretty today

A/N: It's been a long time since I've written a story so I'm not sure if this is good or not.. BTW I'm dedicating this chapter to wings and those who sent me reviews asking for the continuation.. I'll try my best to continue writing within my 10 days of break.. just let me know if there is a story of mine that you wanted to know what will happen next right away.. really sorry for the long wait.. anyway enjoy reading.. don't forget to leave a review thanks..

* * *

_**Chapter 9: You look pretty today**_

The cold wind of spring passed by as it brought shivers on the spine of this auburn haired girl. Her body trembled with fear as she saw the state of her master before her… she felt her life is nearing its end

"M-master you look pretty today.." she said stopping herself from bursting to laughter

Natsume's eyebrows twitched in irritation..

"What the hell are you blabbering about.." he said coldly as he glared at her as he dropped his bag on the floor "Oi baba.. what the hell did you do to my room" he stated coldly

"hehe just redecorating things.." she said as she took a deep breathe..

with a piercing glare he said to her "who gave you permission to do so?.. are you forgetting who the master is"

she took a few deep breathes as she looks away from Natsume..

"Hey stupid old hag.. look at me when I am talking to you.." he coldly ordered her

Her body still trembling as she forces herself to look at her master. her eyes irked twice as her body continued to trembled... finally she can't hold it in…

"hahahaha… Master you are awesome today.. totally good looking" she said as she curled her body " hahah my stomach hurts I can't laugh anymore.."

Her loud laughter suddenly stopped as she felt the intense rise of the temperature..

"Oi.. didn't I told you not to lay a finger with anything inside my room" he said as annoyance filled his voice

"I didn't touch anything at all.. I just zapped here and there" she said forcing a smile

His eyebrows twitched twice..

"Baba, don't you think you have lived your life long enough.." he coldly stated to her as he began to emit dark aura around him..

She then looked at him.. her body trembled as she bowed her head..

"I can' take this anymore master.." she said as it was followed by a loud burst of laughter.. "It's so hard to be scared when he looks like that" she thought as she continuously laugh glancing back and fort at him..

"You didn't have to burn my hair" she protested as tears welled up her eyes "don't you know that a girl's hair is precious"

"You really are enjoying yourself here" he said coldly to her as his eyebrows twitched in irritation.. slowly he walked towards her with a deathly glare he asked her "do you have a last wish" he said as he began to cast fire around her..

"I'm sorry master, please spare the life of me.. I am still young and still haven't experienced what love is.." she said as she bent down and begged for her life..

Standing in front of her, he pulled he long hair, at the tip of his finger was a small flame.. her eyes shot wide open as she watched the flame nearing her hair… she then screamed

"I'm sorry" she screamed as she tightly closed her eyes

By the swift of fate her master's phone suddenly rang, putting her punishment to stall..

"Yo Ruka.." was his short greeting as he slowly released the genie's hair from his grasp

After being released she quickly hid inside her bottle..

"Where the heck are you? Our game will start in an hour.. we need the captain you know" were the words of the person on the phone

"I'll be there right on time, I just went back to my room to grab my jersey…" he said as he nonchalantly went to his closet and grabbed his jersey " Yeah, something came up…" he said as he stared at the state of his room then finally he dropped the call..

"Oi.. Baba come out this instance or else I'll throw you and your stupid bottle at the abyss of hell.." he said coldly as he walked towards the door

With a poof the genie appeared looking helpless..

"I'm really sorry master.." she said as she bowed her head

"I don't want to see any of trace of your stupidity when I get back.. do you understand?" he said with a glare she slammed the door closed..

"I'm gonna be dead.." she said dejectedly as her soul flew out of her body..

* * *

On the opposite side of the door, Natsume stood still as he clenched his fist..

"That's stupid old hag.. " he stated as he began to walked out of the house..

"Good morning mast-" a maid said but suddenly stopped as she saw her master's appearance

Natsume then glanced at the maid..

"Is something wrong" he asked the maid as he gave her a death glare

cold beads of sweat run down the spine of the poor servant..

"n-nothing at all" the maid replied as she quickly shook her head down and quickly took her leave..

Soon it was followed by the same reactions from their servants until he finally reached the car.. he wondered what is wrong with those servants as he looked backed at each of them.. their faces were pale as if the saw something unreal or that is beyond of this world.

"Master where are we hea-.. " the driver said but suddenly stopped as his face began to pale.. composing himself he continued " where are we headed?"

" at the sports center.. and hurry it up" was his calm reply as he nonchalantly opened his iPod and listened to his music..

"what the heck was that about.." Natsume thought for a moment but dismissed it right away and opt to just enjoy his music and relax before their tournament starts..

* * *

After half an hour he finally arrived.. at the front gates a young boy with blonde hair wearing a white basketball jersey was standing.. waving his hand he shouted..

"Natsume! Finally you arrived.." ruka shouted as he spotted his cousin's cat from a far

"Hey Ruka.." was natsume's greeting as he stepped out of the car..

Ruka's eyes shot wide open as he gaped..

"What the heck happened to you!" Ruka exclaimed as he shoved Natsume's head down..

"what the heck are you doing? And nothing happened to me.." Natsume replied as he tries to jerk ruka's hand off of him..

"Stop struggling and just lower your head.." ruka insisted as he dragged Natsume to the toilet..

"What the heck were you thing being like that" ruka whispered to him as he was dragging him

"Ruka you are not making any sense and will you just stop dragging me.. I still need to prepare for our game" Natsume protested but it was futile as Ruka continued dragging him

Upon arriving at the toilet, Ruka released his grasp off of Natsume.. He then walked towards the mirrors..

"Here take a look.." ruka said as he gestured Natsume to come to the mirror..

Placing his hands inside his pocket, Natsume walked towards the mirror..

"Ruka, I'm telling you nothing is wro—" he said but suddenly stopped as he saw the reflection the mirror gave him…

His eyes shot wide open as he saw his hair color turned to bright pink, his lashes curled and his lips and cheeks are tinted with red and a red bow on his head to top it off… his body trembled at the sight…

"That stupid genie!" he angrily exclaimed "You stupid genie come out this instance!" he exclaimed..

"I know you can hear me.. if you don't show up within three second I'm going to burn you and your stupid bottle.." he said " One.. two… three" he counted

By the count of three a puff of pink smoke suddenly appeared…

"hehe.. master you called?" she said with an awkward smile as she saw the fury of her master..


	10. It's so hard and round

A/N: Thanks for those who read the last chapter and left reviews.. well as promised I'm going to make the best out of my remaining break hopefully I'd be able to finish the story in time.. thanks.. enjoy reading and do tell me if it is good bad or lame thanks..

* * *

**Chapter 10: it's so hard and round**

"Hey you stupid genie..." Natsume said with an annoyed voice "Tell me what you see here" he said as he points his finger to himself...

Mikan blinked twice and gulped as cold beads of sweats began to run down her spines

"I think pink suits you the best..." she answered nervously as she flew around her master "You look very hot? Hehe..." she continued with an awkward smile

"Are you really trying to piss me off?" he asked her as he clenched his right fist... "Oi.. Baba... do you really hate your life" he said as he coldly glared at her

"I'm sorry! Please spare my life!" she said as she continuously bowed before him

Natsume then raised his hand and was about to cast fire on her when...

"Natsume!" Ruka suddenly interrupted "Stop! Our game will start soon... hurry up and fix this mess... You know how important this game is..." Ruka said as he placed his hand on his forehead "Geez... we don't have time to deal with that thing..." He said glancing at Mikan who is almost in tears of happiness for her little life being spared...

Natsume then took a few breathes then calmly said...

"Hurry up and undo what you've done to me..." he said composing himself

"Yes! Right away sir!" Mikan quickly answered as she saluted to Natsume

With her finger pointed at Natsume she aimed her fire. Within seconds the room was filled with dusts of glittering pink smokes... slowly the smoke disappeared… Her eyes then shot wide open…

"Are you done" Natsume asked monotonously asked

"Ahehe... It seems I used up a little bit too much of my power before…" she said as her face began to pale down…

"What are you..." Natsume said as he turned to face the mirror... a vein popped from his forehead "Oi... you stupid genie... didn't I told you to fix this mess..."

"I did fix it…" she said nervously as she swiftly moved farther from him

"If you fixed it already then explain to me why do I look like this?" he exclaimed "Why is my hair still… bright pink?" he continued as he pointed his finger to his hair

"I'm sorry..." she exclaimed animatedly crying "I think I need to rest for hours before I could use my power to its full potential..."

"What the heck... what are you some battery operated baboon?" he coldly said to her in full annoyance

"I'm not a baboon! I'm a full pledge genie..." she protested as she pouted her lips

"This creature... trying to test my patience..." Natsume said

"Hey... hey... relax... we still need to hurry up for our game... don't make a fuss over this at the moment..." Ruka said as he gestured for Natsume to calm down

"Just give me a few seconds… I'm going to change on my jersey..." Natsume said trying to calm himself as he entered a cubicle...

"Yes that's right! It's no time to be grumpy! And at least the make up is already gone... although I really do think that the make up suits you" Mikan suddenly said as she saw her master entered the cubicle...

"Hey... You really should shut your mouth..." Ruka advices her as they waited for him to change

After a few seconds, Natsume was able to change to his basketball uniform...

"Ruka let's go... I need to release some frustration on the court..." Natsume said as she banged the cubicle door open...

"Well... I guess it's good to be fired up" Ruka commented

Hurriedly the three headed to the gymnasium where their game is to be held… they arrived just on time before the game is about to begin… the coach then spotted them and gestured for them to hurry up and come to him...

"Hey you..." Natsume said to Mikan "Don't cause any trouble... understand?" he said to her then went off towards his team

"It's not like I always cause trouble... hmpp... calling me a baboon... I'm clearly a genie... who's the idiot now..." she murmured then pulled her tongue out...

Glancing towards the sides she noticed that the gym is filled with people... Most of them were girls holding out signage or tarpaulins where cheers are imprinted on them...

"Humans are really interesting" she thought as she carelessly fly towards a seat near the player's bench...

She then glanced towards her master's team... her eyes shot wide open... she saw her master wearing a headband...

"What's up with him wearing that headband... although it does look good on him" she said as she crossed her arms and carefully watched her master as he and his team began their warm ups...

The team was doing a warm-up drill of passing of a fast break. A player then made a shot with the first two players in line under the hoop ready for the rebound which is Ruka and Natsume. Natsume rebounds the shot then threw a two-handed overhead pass to Ruka who was in the line near the foul line and runs behind Ruka down court.

Mikan was in awe as she watched Natsume's swift moves as her face blushed a little...

"He's so cool..." she suddenly thought "what the hell am I thinking..." she said mentally slapping herself "how could that grumpy and mean guy look cool and handsome..." she said in a half dreamy tone...

"I must be going insane!" she exclaimed to herself "No! No! No! I'm just tired… I'm just going to rest for a bit then everything will be fine" she told herself as she sat down near the player's bench...

On her side was a familiar bag where a name was written...

"Natsume Hyuuga..." she read out loud "This name sounds familiar... hmm" she said as she tried emptying out her brain figuring out who the owner is "I think I know this person" she said

While deep in her thoughts she suddenly heard someone shouting

"Natsume Catch!" one player shouted

Quickly she turned her gaze towards the persons who was holding the ball... her jaw dropped upon realizing who Natsume was...

"Oh! That's right that's what my master is called... hahaha" she said to herself as she scratched her head

"Hey watch out!" somebody shouted

She then glanced towards the direction...

"Huh? What is it?" she thought... her eyes shot wide open as she saw the ball fast approaching her.. With a split second the ball hit her head hard as fell on the floor while the ball rolling on her side...

Hurriedly Natsume ran towards her

"Hey... you still alive?" he asked as he knelt down on her side

"Ouch... I feel so dizzy..." she said... her hands then reached for the floor to help her keep her balance when suddenly her hand touched something...

"Ohh... what is this... It's so hard and rough... it feels good to touch… it kind of tickles my palm" she said out loud "I want to touch it more.. It's so round..."

"Hoi... hoi... you stupid genie what the hell are you blabbering about." Natsume said as his eyebrows twitched "did the ball made you lose your brain? Hurry up and return the ball" he scolded her

Finally Mikan snapped out...

"Wha-what just happened!" she said as she quickly stood up "Ohh... Haha it was just a ball..." she embarrassedly

"stupid" Natsume as he turned his back from her

A few minutes passed by... Carefully she watched Natsume's movements little by little she found herself being fascinated on how great he plays... suddenly the buzzer rang..

"Eh? What's going to happen" she thought as she saw some players heading back at the benches...

A man then approached her...

"Hey ugly... our game will start now... don't make any ruckus..." were the words of a very familiar voice

Slowly she glanced at the person… annoyance suddenly filled her...

"Yes... I understand my all mighty master..." she sarcastically answered

Shortly afterwards the game began… the referee whistled as he threw the ball for the jump shot... With a quick movement Natsume caught the ball and in a split second quickly passed it Ruka and quickly he ran towards the enemy's basket and made their team's first shot... it was a perfect matching move…

"My master looks great..." Mikan though as she begins to get engross with the game...

* * *

**A/N... well I'm going to cut the story her for today haha... next chapter is going to be exciting... well see you there... please don't forget to leave review... it is my main source of motivation thanks a lot..**


	11. Ignition

A/N: Thanks you to those who are reading this story.. I was kind of busy since I'm doing my best enjoying the last remaining days of my semester break.. Hope you enjoy reading.. do tell me what you think of the story thanks.. enjoy reading..

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ignition…**

The sun was sun was brimming as it reaches its highest point; the wind swiftly passes by as the leaves rustles and gracefully danced with its hymn. It was a usual afternoon where the neighborhood is quiet except for this particular gymnasium. Inside there is a huge crowd yelling and cheering for the team or individual each side supports...

"GO Natsume Hyuuga!" yelled a group of girls who sat at the bleachers as they held on a banner with his name written on it... "You can do it!" the yelled again as it was followed by a high pitch squeal...

"These people are so weird..." Mikan thought while glancing at the group of people above her. Quietly she sat at the players bench, her arms crossed and her forehead all wrinkled... "Can't they just let me watch it quietly... seriously... we are already at the climax" Mikan said out loud as she watched the game... Her eyes were focused on a particular person…

The timer was ticking, it is already the fourth quarter of the game with the scores 89 – 93, with the opposing team taking the lead... every player on each team is exhausted, beads of sweat come running down all over their body…

The ball now is Natsume who is the point guard of their team, he glanced on his sides to look for an opening, on his right side his teammate Yuu who signaled that he is open with a quick sidestep Natsume passed the ball to him. The opponent's defender is standing just behind Yuu. Ruka who was positioned near him, quickly cuts by Yuu and looks for the pass.

"Yuu!" Ruka shouted as he ran to make a cut

One of their teammates creates a diversion while Natsume and another teammate rotate to the side. Ruka now heads towards the basket and hook back for the pass from Yuu. As Ruka catches the ball, two of the opponents were in a defense position, ready to block Ruka's move...

"Shit... this doesn't look good" Ruka thought as he was dribbling the ball... suddenly from he side, he saw Natsume who signaled to him to pass the ball to him… with a single step sideward, Ruka passed the ball to Natsume...

"Ohh... this is giving me goose bumps..." Mikan thought as she watched the game "Oh! Master! Catch that stupid ball!" Mikan shouted as she gets overly emotional about the game

Natsume quickly caught the ball and speed towards the three point line, without anyone blocking him; he made a three point shot… The whole gymnasium was filled with loud yells and screams as the ball went inside the basket… The score now is 92-93 with only three more remaining minutes.

"Wuhhooo! Beat the crap out of them!" Mikan shouted who is almost dancing as she rejoiced for that shot...

With the game continuing, the ball now is the opponents hands, without taking any break they speed towards Natsume's team's basket, as the opponent player was about to pass the ball to heir teammate, Yuu cuts by and steals the ball and passes it to Ruka…

"Natsume Fast break!" Ruka shouted as he threw the ball towards the direction of Natsume...

Natsume quickly ran to catch the ball as he was followed by the opponent's defender, with the speed of almost like lightning he caught the ball and made a run towards the basket... He then jumped to throw the ball when all of a sudden a huge defender from their opponent blocked his shot and elbowed Natsume on his side... The referee blew his whistle as Natsume was lying on the floor...

"Foul!" he called towards the opponent's player...

"That man ape! What does he think he is doing!" Mikan shouted from the benches out loud as she raised her fist "and you, YOU stupid scumbag! How could you fall from just that!" she continued

"Can you still go on?" the referee asked Natsume

"Of course he can go on! Are you blind! He's not dead yet!" Mikan shouted along with the crowd "Get up! Get your ass up!" she continued

After a short moment Natsume nod that he can still continue... with a loud whistle from the referee the game continued... the heat is raising as the minutes lessen... the opponent's defense is getting tougher... Yuu, who was holding the ball, passed the ball to Natsume. Natsume then caught the ball and was about to attempt a shot but the huge defender from before blocked his attempt to take a shot...

"What the!" Mikan shouted "That annoying ape!" Mikan shouted "I'll show you not to mess around my master" Mikan thought as she grab hold of her slipper... with full force she threw her slipper

Natsume then glanced on the sides and saw one of their teammate is open quickly he passed the ball to him then ran further from his defender. The ball then was passed to Ruka, it was a man to man defense with Ruka... as he was dribbling the ball he saw Natsume signaled to him to make a run then pass the ball to him...

"Catch!" Ruka shouted to Natsume

With only 5 seconds left, Natsume caught the ball as the opposing defender is running just behind and is about to block his move..

5... the huge opponent was catching up to Natsume

4… Natsume was nearing the ring

3… something sparkly was fast approaching the opponent

2... the hug opponent suddenly lost his balance making an opening for Natsume

1... Natsume made a slam dunk

There was then a loud buzz that signaled the end of the game... the gymnasium was filled with cheers and yells from rejoicing their team's win as bunch of confetti filled the air...

"Natsume! You are awesome! Kyaa!" the girls squealed..

"What was that about" Natsume said to himself as he recalls that sparkling thing that was fast approaching his opponent... he glanced on the bleachers then on the ceiling still wondering what that thing was.. As he was looking at his sides he noticed Mikan who was making a fuss or seemingly rejoicing about something...

"Hahaha serves that ape right" Mikan devilishly thought as she smirked at the opposing teams with her hand crossed on her chest then pulled her tongue out...

All of a sudden something hard hit her head from...

"What's the big idea!" she exclaimed as she turned around to see who it was, to her surprise it was none other than Natsume

"Who were you calling a stupid scumbag?" Natsume asked her in a very cold voice

"Hehe... you must've heard it wrong" Mikan said as she nervously smiled "I would never DARE say you are a STUPID SCUMBAG..." she replied as she was emphasizing on her words

"Are you saying that I have problems with my ears" Natsume replied

"I didn't mean it that way... maybe you just have a lot of earwax stuck there" Mikan replied as it was followed by a loud laugh

His eyebrows began to twitch as Mikan endlessly laugh to her hearts content

"You really are testing me..." Natsume said as he suddenly locked Mikan's head with his right arm...

"Kyaa!" she shouted "Let go of me... Yuck! Your sweat is getting all over my head!" Mikan shouted as she struggles for her freedom

"What did u say? I can't hear you coz my ears are blocked by earwax... ain't it..." Natsume replied as he continued locking his arms

"Wah! Let go of me! I don't want any of your stinky sweat!" she shouted

"Oh you want to bathe with my sweat? Aren't you sweet...?" Natsume replied as he gave a smirk at Mikan "Let me give you some more since you are enjoying this..."

"N-no more... I'm sorry... you win me lose... I'm sorry master... I won't every call you again a stupid filthy scumbag that only knows how to frown and shout all day like an old geezer..." she repented as she struggled "I'm sorry… please let go of me..."

On the other Ruka who was watching the two from afar laughed at them...

"This is a surprising side of Natsume" he said

"they look like some idiotic lovers" he thought to himself as he saw that between those two it is as if nobody is surrounding them and there is only the two of them and none else matters..

"What was disgusting again?" Natsume replied as a vein popped from his forehead

"No... No... I'm head over heels over your stench... I mean your scent..." Mikan said almost crying "Please let go... my neck feels so sticky..."

Finally after some struggle Natsume released the crying Mikan...

"Oi... baba. Stop crying being overly dramatic over it..." he said as he bent down and grab hold of his bag...

"You aren't the one who suffered..." she murmured "huhu... my neck feels so sticky... so oily... so d-d-disgusting" she said to herself dejectedly

"Hey... wait for me here... I'll just change my clothes before going home..." he said "don't do anything stupid..."

He then turned his back from her then headed to the locker room...

* * *

**At the boy's locker room after taking a shower...**

"Natsume what was that all about" Ruka asked as he opened his locker to get his change of clothes

"What was?" was Natsume's calm reply as he we wore his clothes

"Well you know… that err genie of yours..." Ruka whispered as if they were talking about something confidential

"Huh? The idiot?" Natsume replied with puzzled look on his face

"Yeah... you two were giving off some good vibes... you know those that says back off we are inside our own world... kind of stuffs" Ruka answered

"What are you getting at?" Natsume asked as he shut his locker door closed

"Do you like that genie... you know... not that she seems like your type and all" Ruka asked

"Hmm… like huh..." was just Natsume's simple reply

"So do you or you don't?" he eagerly asked

"Well Ruka... see you tomorrow I've got a lot of things to take care of" Natsume replied evading the questing leaving Ruka unable to interrogate more...

As Natsume left the locker room and headed were he left Mikan, He was thinking of what Ruka said... after a few minutes he arrived back to where Mikan who quietly sat there like a small child is waiting...

"Me liking that idiot?" he thought as he stared at her while walking towards her...

"What took you so long?" Mikan said as she was getting bored from waiting

Natsume who ignored what she said noticed that she was only wearing a single slipper

"Where's the other pair of your slipper?" Natsume asked as the thought of that shiny thing from before came rushing inside his head "you didn't do anything stupid while I was playing?"

Mikan then began to sweat drop as she feared that he might get angry with her action from before...

"O-o-h... that... I think I must've left it inside my bottle... you know I was hurrying" she said

Seeing her guilty reaction Natsume just smiled at it as he sat down beside her,

"Aren't we going yet? I'm kind of hungry you know... from cheering out loud" Mikan complained

Natsume just glanced at her then glanced back towards the empty court. He then placed his bag on his lap and began unzipping the zipper...

"I have something for you" Natsume suddenly said as his hands were searching inside his bag

Mikan's eye glimmered as excitement filled her body…

"Ohh... what is it? What is it? I wanna see it..." she said in a gleeful voice

"You got to come closer to see it..." Natsume said as his hands were searching inside the bag

Mikan then came closer to him...

"Ahh... here it is" Natsume said

"Where? where?" Mikan asked as she comes closer to Natsume with only a single inch distance...

"Here" Natsume replied

"Where?" was her excited question

"Here" Natsume said as he suddenly neared his face on hers

Her eyes shot wide open as she felt something soft and warm touched her lips…

* * *

**A/N: haha don't you just love cliff hangers.. Just joking I know most of you are dying to strangle me now... well I'm going to rest for a bit now... I'll see later in the next chapter... I hoped you liked this one... I know it's full of basketball stuffs but then again I have my own reasons… don't forget to leave reviews... it helps a lot…**


End file.
